12 Years Later
by turk30
Summary: Life for the Camden clan could not be better. With families of their own, the Camden kids are living life. With all of them living in Glenoak, what could go wrong? Read to find out.


So this is my first 7th Heaven fanfiction. I want some ideas. This is set about 12 years later in 2019.

Annie and Eric are in there 50's and currently have 26 grandchildren. They could not be happier. Annie watches the grandchildren that are not in school.

Matt is married to Sarah and they are both 41. They have been married for 16 years and have 6 kids. Matt is an OB/GYN while Sarah is a pediatrician. They live in Glenoak about 2 houses down from Annie and Eric.

1\. Nathaniel Xavier-13

2\. Jackson Carter-13

3\. Rebecca Jade-11

4\. Jayden William-7

5\. Jamie Chase-5

6\. Juliette Rose-4

Mary is married to Carlos. Mary is 39 and Carlos is 41. They have been married for 13 years and have 5 kids with one on the way. Mary is a high school English teacher while Carlos is a lawyer. They live in Glenoak about 4 houses down from Lucy and Kevin.

1\. Thomas Samuel-14

2\. Emily Caden-12

3\. Caroline Heather-11

4\. Parker Kyle-8

5\. Lucas Christian-5

6\. Bradley Nathan

Lucy is married to Kevin. Lucy is 38 and Kevin is 41. They have been married for 15 years and have 9 kids. Lucy is a minister while Kevin is a police officer. They live in the same house in Glenoak.

1\. Sophia Paige-14

2\. Nicholas Elijah-13

3\. Alexander Levi-11

4\. Jessica Haley-8

5\. Jennifer Raine-8

6\. Sage Maxwell-7

7\. Daniel Romeo-5

8\. Blake Cruz-3

9\. Cameron Brooklyn-3

Simon is married to Cecilia and they are both 34. They have been married for 8 years and have 4 kids. Simon is a lawyer while Cecelia is a kindergarten teacher. They live 4 houses down from Mary and Carlos.

1\. Ian Jeremiah-7

2\. Aidan Sean-4

3\. Joel Axl-3

4\. Samantha Harper-2 months

Ruthie is married to Peter. They are both 29 and have 2 kids. They have been married for 4 years. Ruthie is a stay at home mom while peter is a Science teacher. They live between Simon and Matt.

1\. Jessie Michael-3

2\. Jonathan Isaac-10 months

Sam and David are 20. Sam is dating Carly and David is dating Samantha.

No POV

Looking at the family picture, I realize how much our family has grown. All the kids have families of their own and live in their own houses. It just so happens that they all ended up in Glenoak. Life just could not be better. 12 years ago we were on a television show called 7th Heaven. Now 12 years later all 7 of us have families of our own.

Sarah's POV

Waking up next to my husband of 16 years is an amazing feeling. With 6 amazing kids our life could not be more perfect. Smiling I get out of bed and get ready for the day. Looking at the clock I realize I have to wake the kids up in 10 minutes so they can get ready for school. Once I have my coffee, I head upstairs to see my husband already awake. I kiss him good morning before I enter our twins room. Walking in I see Nathaniel sprawled out with his brown hair caressing his forehead. Stepping forward I sit down and rub his back to wake him up.

"Nate honey, it is time to wake up." I say

"Uggggg, five more minutes mom, please." He begs

"I am going to wake Jack up but then you have got to get out of bed." I tell him

Walking over I see my other son Jack laying on his back with his dirty blonde hair a mess. Again I rub his arm to wake him up.

"Good morning mom." He perks

"Good morning sweetie, get dressed and be downstairs in 20 minutes." I tell him

Looking over at Nate I am not happy to see my son still asleep. Walking back over I yank the covers and he jolts up.

"What the Hell mom, I was sleeping." He states

"I told you to get up once and you did not listen so now I am going to stand here until you get a move on it." I Yell

"But I am tired mom." He whines

"Well I am sorry but you have school and you need to be down in 15 minutes." I tell him

So reluctantly he walks to the bathroom. Satisfied that the twins are up, I move on to my daughter Becca. Being the happy 11-year-old she is I am expecting her to be up but lying in bed waiting for me. Walking into the room, I see that I was right.

"Morning sweetie, be downstairs in 15 minutes for school." I tell her

"Ok mom, morning." She states

With those three up I head downstairs to make breakfast. While downstairs Matt walks into the kitchen.

"Honey, should I wake up Jayden and the younger twins?" He asks

"No, let them sleep until the older three have left for school" I state

With that three sets of feet scurry down the stairs. Taking various food, the three kids say their goodbyes to us and board the bus. Three down, three to go. Walking back upstairs I enter Jayden's room. For a 7-year-old he was pretty big. Rubbing his back I gently coaxed him out of his sleep.

"Morning mommy, is it time for school?" He asks in his sweet voice

"Yes baby, I laid your clothes out on the chair. Be down with teeth brushed and socks on in 20 minutes. I will do your hair downstairs and then your shoes." I tell him

"Ok mommy, I love you." He states

"I love you too baby." I tell him and than leave the room to wake up the younger twins fro pre-school. Walking through the last door I see both kids are up and laughing.

"Hi babies, lets get you ready for school." I say

"Mommy" they both yell and run towards me

Bending I hug them both before helping get them dressed. Once all three kids are dressed and downstairs, I brush their hair and help them with their shoes before hugging and kissing them goodbye as the board the bus. Walking back into the house I am ready to start the rest of my day. Kissing Matt goodbye, I ascend the stairs to start the day.


End file.
